April Fools!
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: April Fools Day oneshot. Just a funny story. No pairings. It's April Fool's Day at the Xiaolin Temple and Master Fung is letting Kimiko and Raimundo cook lunch, dinner, and dessert. Can you say trouble?


I hope you like this little one-shot. And I promise that I will get the next chapter to 2 Secret Admirers, Only 1 Kimikoout later today. No Joke!

* * *

April Fools!

It was the day before April Fools and dinner was just ending at the Xiaolin Temple.

"That was delicious chicken fried steak, Master Fung," said Clay.

"Yes, it was," agreed Raimundo. "Well, now it's time to clean up!" said Raimunod rather haistily. This was odd becausehe'd usually never think of cleaning up. But today...today was different since tomorrow was April 1st.

"Rai and I should clean up," suggested Kimiko.

* * *

"What exactly are you plnning on doing tomorrow, Rai?" asked Kimiko after everyone was out of the kitchen. 

"Why, Kimiko, what ever do you mean?" asked Raimundo innocently.

"Drop the innocent act, Pedrosa," Kimiko said, giving Raimundo a playful shove. "We both know what tomorrow is, and we both know that you can't pass up the perfect oppurtunity for a prank."

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Raimundo after about five minutes of silence. "I'm switching the food."

* * *

After the dishes were done, Kimiko and Raimundo were scoping out the fridge for foods to switch. 

"Let'sswitch thesour cream and the whip cream," suggestd the Japenese girl.

"Kim? Try something more hardcore," said the Brazilian boy as he set the ketchup and mutard on the counter, "like this."

"Well, if your gonna have mustard and ketchup, you also need mayonnaise."

Kimiko and Raimundotook the sour cream, the whip cream, the mayonnaise, the mustard, and the ketchup. They also took out five plastic bowls. They put everything in seperate bowls and labeled them so the bowls could be set apart. They also cleaned the original bowls so that the modified food bits wouldn't taste like what was in them before.

* * *

It was April Fool's Day, and Raimundo and Kimiko were serving both lunch and dinner. 

"Omi said that he wanted ketchup and mustard, no mayonnaise," said Kimiko to Raimundo. "Clay said that he wanted his bologna sandwich to just have mayonnaise on it, Dojo wanted one with just mustard and mayonnaise, and--"

"Girl, I can only make a sandwich so fast ya know! Write it all down."

Kimiko wrote down all the orders and wrote down her order too.

* * *

"Lunch is served!" called Raimundo and Kimiko simultaneously. 

Everyone got their sandwiches and began to eat.

3...2...1...

Even before everyone swallowed their first bites, they were spitting itout.

"What is on these sandwiches!" everybody, except Raimundo and Kimiko, shouted.

Kimiko didn't think her sandwich tasted quite right though.

Raimundo started to explain what was on the sandwiches.

"Kimiko and Iswitched the mustard and the ketchup, and the mayonnaise is actually sour cream.

Kimiko knew what he did to her sandwich.

_The double-crosser! I will get him back.

* * *

_

"Dinner is ready!" called Raimundo. For dinner they were having tacos.

(A/N: If you ask me, they should really think twice before they let Raimundo serve the food again.)

"And after dinner is brownies!" Kimiko shouted and jumpedfor joy. After she regained her composure she asked, "Would anyone want any sour cream on their tacos?" Kimiko brought the "sour cream" to the table and let everyone pass it around.

"What is this!" asked everyone except Master Fung, Kimiko, and Raimundo.

"It's quite good," Master Fung said instead.

"April Fools!" shouted Raimundo and Kimiko simultaneously.

"It's whip cream," said Raimundo.

* * *

Kimiko took the brownies out of the oven and waited for them to cool while she thought of the perfect way to get back at Rai.

_That's it! And it's brilliant!_

Kimiko got the nutmeg, cinnamon, wheat flour and white flour out of the cupboards. She also took out the vanilla frosting and powdered chocolate.

She frosted all the brownies, but saved Raimundo's till the others were done. Then she sprinkled the chocolate powder on them all.

Finally she started on Rai's brownie.

First, she sprinkled on a little bit of white and wheat flour, then she frosted it. Kimiko hoped that the flour would be all up in the frosting. Then she sprinkled on the cinnamon and nutmeg. It was the same color as the chocolat powder. She hoped he would fall for it.

"Dessert is ready!"

She gave Rai's his first so nobody else would get a hold of it.

Rai took a bite of it, then spit it right back out. "What is in this, Kimiko?"

"April Fool's, Rai!"

_Revenge **is** sweet!

* * *

_

Hope you liked it. R&R (You don't have to.)

**_Neko-Jin Angel_**


End file.
